Hot Summer
by zimmembrane13
Summary: a hot summer causes Edd and Kevin to become them to become more than just study partners.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own I just ship. Inspired by Kevin x Edd comic on Tumblr and Deviant art. Let meh know if you like it plz.

It was another summer in the colvasac. Like most summers the heat was almost unbearable. All the sane people were either at the swimming hole or inside under the air conditioner. Double Dee couldn't figure out why the three of them weren't doing that either.

Double Dee knew today was going to be ungodly hot when he woke up. The sweet pouring off of him could drown a community of ants. He wasn't surprised when he heard Eddy and Ed pound on his bedroom door. He didn't complain when they had dragged him away from his air conditioned house and onto the baking cement. He kept quite when his two best friends were frantically building a stand no doubt for a scam. However he did find it hard not to interject to this scam. It wasn't the idea Eddy came up with, no he could see how the neighborhood kids could use homemade fans to beat the heat. It was the fact that he had to sit under the blaring sun waiting for kids he knew weren't going to show up.

"Eddy maybe we should move the scam over to a different location." Double Dee hopefully suggested

Eddy huffed at the other teen. "What's wrong with this spot sock head?"

Sighing Double Dee just slumped back into his chair. Even though they had grown up enough to be able to drive, they still did scams. True most of them had advanced beyond their middle school scams, but this one wasn't one of them. Double Dee knew the teenagers who lived around here wouldn't buy a homemade fan anymore. All of them had grown up and started moving on with their lives. A few of them had jobs and probably weren't going to waste they're money on their homemade items anymore.

"All of our fellow classmates are either at the swimming hole or in their homes. It is illogical to sit out here in this kind of heat without being at a location that proves to be more suited for our customers."

Grunting Eddy nodded. "So you're saying we should head over to the swimming hole."

"Yes Eddy."

Jumping up from his seat Eddy beacon Ed to follow but stopped Double Dee before he could even stand up.

"Not you Sock Head. I need you to stay here why Ed and I go down to the swimming hole."

"Why can't I go?"

"Because if we do get a customer here I want someone to be able to help them."

With that said the two Eds ran off snickering leaving the third Ed behind.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2! Here comes Kevin!**_

Double Dee was a little angry about the situation. Here he was sitting in the hot sun trying to sell this crap while no doubt Ed and Eddy were playing at the swimming hole. It wouldn't be the first time they had ditched him so they could have fun and it most likely wouldn't be the last. Grumbling Double Dee was about to take off his hat when he heard a motorcycle coming in his direction. The rumbling of the engine stopped and a lean rather tall teen put the bike into park. Double Dee sat up straight hoping to maybe make a sell so his time spent out frying in the sun wouldn't have been in vain.

Kevin made sure the kick stand was sturdy before making his way to the stand. Pulling off his helmet he made a grunt of relief. His orange-red hair was wet and matted on his head causing the teen some discomfort. Kevin swaged over to Double Dee glad to see that he was alone.

"Hey Double Dork, what are you doing out in this heat?"

"Salutations, Kevin. Eddy has me trying to sell these fans."

"Fans huh?" Kevin picked up one examining it. He always found it amazing how Double Dee could make this stuff from scrap.

"Where is the little prick anyway?"

"He and Ed went to the swimming hole to make another stand."

Snorting Kevin put the metal fan down to lean across the counter. He never liked the way Eddy treated Double Dee. He wasn't about to tell that to him though.

"Why don't you close up early and me and you can go swim at my house. My dad just had a pool built and it would be a waste if nobody uses it but me."

Double Dee was a little shocked at Kevin. True he had spent some time with the other teenager (mostly to tutor him in some of his classes.) but he really didn't think the two of them would ever be alone together just hanging out.

"Kevin wouldn't you rather go hang out with Nazz or Rolf, maybe Natt?"

Shrugging his shoulders Kevin pulled his arms up behind his head. Double Dee wasn't making this easy.

"Nazz is hanging out with Sarah and Jimmy, Rolf is doing some farmer stuff, and I think Natt got another job. So what do you say Double Dork you want to hang out?"

Thinking Double Dee removed his hat letting the breeze blow through his ebony hair. The heat was making him a little dizzy. Kevin stared at the smaller teen. He had seen him without his hat before but it was rare. He still couldn't get over how cute he looks without it.

"Okay Kevin I'll go, but only if you buy one of these. If you don't I won't hear the end of it from Eddy."

Smirking Kevin pulled out his wallet. He was happy to buy Edd's inventions. He could add this one to his collection. Paying for the fan he helped Double Dee pack up the merchandise and they headed over to Kevin's motorcycle.

"Wait Kevin I don't think I can ride on that."

Confused Kevin offered Double Dee the helmet but he swatted it away from him.

"No it's not just about the safety. This bike only has one seat. If I ride with you I'd have to hold on to you pretty tight."

_That was kind of the idea_

"Don't worry Double Dee I might be a little sweaty but I don't have any diseases. It won't kill you to hold on for a few blocks."

With that said Double Dee agreed and got on after Kevin. Carefully he laced his fingers around Kevin's stomach trying not to touch him too much. As Kevin began to drive he found it almost impossible not to grip at the other boy. He really should lecture Kevin about the importance of abiding to traffic laws.

_**End of chapter 2!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 Yo!**_

Double Dee was so happy to make it to Kevin's house alive. True they only rode a few blocks but the ginger drove like a maniac in Double Dee's opinion. It didn't help that Kevin had laughed at him as he held on for dear life. The two boys made their way out of the dreaded heat and into Kevin's cool house. Sighing in content Double Dee made his way up to Kevin's bedroom. This wasn't the first time he had been to his house, but it was the first time he had been there without the intent of tutoring. Going up the stairs Double Dee opened Kevin's room door and was filled with horror.

Kevin had watched Double Dee head up to his room as he made his way to the kitchen. He wanted to make the dork comfortable. He noted the first time Edd came over how repulsed he was by the mess. Come to think of it he didn't bother to clean his room.

"GOOD LORD!"

The sound of Double Dee shriek caused Kevin to dash up the stairs. He was met with a disturbed germaphobe.

"Kevin is that molded pizza on your desk?"

Blushing Kevin slid by the stiff Ed trying to tidy up some. He grabbed his trash bin and threw away as much stuff as he could. He could have planned this better. So far his plan for him and Double Dee to hang out wasn't going so well. He just hoped the other teen would be as repulsed as to leave.

"Sorry Double Dee I didn't really plan for you to come over."

Nodding Double Dee scooted away from debree on the floor and plopped on the bed. The smell of Kevin's cologne went flying into the nerd's nose. Breathing it in, he sighed. He never knew why but he always liked the way Kevin smelt. He wasn't about to tell him that, the other boy already thinks of him as a nut. He didn't need him thinking of him as a pervert as well.

Kevin opened his draw and pulled out his swimming trunks. He rather liked how he looked in the green shorts. He just hoped Double Dee would appreciate the way they looked as well. He found a smaller pair for the skinny teen and tossed them at him. He wasn't surprised when Double Dee wasn't able to catch them.

"I'm going to get changed in the bathroom you can change in here."

He made his way out of the room leaving Double Dee alone. Without time to spare he took off his clothes as quickly as possible. He was uncomfortable changing in someone else's room and he wasn't about to elongate the process. After he slipped the shorts on, he sat back down on the bed. He never had time to look at Kevin's room but he had to admit it was rather impressive. Posters of bikes and fast cars covered his wall. He also noticed a gold fish he never saw before. It was rather fat for his size but who was he to judge the little fish. Laying down Double Dee brought Kevin's pillow over his face. He inhaled the fumes of cologne and the natural scent of Kevin. He wished he could smell remotely as masculine as Kevin did. Heck he wished he could be even a little bit manlier.

Kevin walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom to see Double Dee lying on his bed, his pillow covering Double Dees pale face. He could only gawk at the smaller teens physic. Double Dee's pale chest heaved up and down as he breathed. Unlike Kevin he wasn't ripped, but rather scrawny. Kevin felt heat starting to move down as he continued to stare. He had to cool off.

"Um... Double Dee are you ready to get into the pool?"

Shocked by the sudden noise Double Dee jumped up throwing the pillow off somewhere across the room.

"Kevin you surprised me!"

Kevin noted how cute the teen looked. His hair all messed up with a blush across his face. Gulping he moved out of the way from the door trying to signify for them to head out to the pool. Double Dee didn't understand his body language though.

"Really Kevin you need to announce yourself when you enter a room. Which reminds me we need to discuss you reckless driving."

Double Dee was still talking but Kevin couldn't hear him. He was rather focused on his pink lips. The way they moved when he spoke was causing Kevin to become dazed. Before he knew it he was in front of Edd.

"Kevin are you even listening? What I am saying could very well save you from having a rather unpleasant accident."

Kevin couldn't take it anymore. He was just going to have to go for it. If he didn't do it soon he was going to explode. Before Double Dee could protest, He leaned down and grabbed the dork's neck pulling him into a heated kiss.

_**End of Chapter 3! Whoooo~**_


End file.
